Wikitroid:Requests for access/Samusiscool3
This RfA has been closed as unsuccessful. Final tally: 0 support, 4 oppose, 0 neutral, 0% support rate (80% required for success) This RfA is now archived. Please do not modify it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:58, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Samusiscool3 running for Admimastator for access/Samusiscool3|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion (talk page) (0/4/0) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 18:22, 3 January 2009 (UTC) - I've been here a while and (in my opinion a trusted member of the community).I think the adminastrator title would be goood for the community. . -- Samus iscool talk. 18:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Samus iscool talk. 18:30, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Please please count my other 2 identaties! I have all my passwords in word pad. I will not be forgeting them any time soon. Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A:'Well,cleaning up vandalism, blocking vandals, and helping others edit stuff. :'2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::A: I've created the Nintendo DSi article, edited countless articles, and have tagged the fanart thingie to lots of images. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: Kinda, My previous identity Samusiscool2 was hacked, and Samusiscool4 (aka elmopedia89) tried to impersonate me. But, no real conflicts. I would definately block people who repetitavely cause conflicts. General comments }} * Links for Samusiscool3: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support Oppose #'Oppose' - The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } - You forgot your password for your first account and as you put it, your second account was kinda hacked. You need to prove that you have a good password before you request for access. (Note that I am not asking for your password, I just want to observe if a while from now, you are still using the same account) #'Oppose' - At this time, I'm going to have to agree with MarioGalaxy2433g5. We can't have administrators being hacked. In a few months, if you stayed with this account, it would be enough to prove that you haven't been hacked. The reason being is that it takes a lot to remove administrators, and it takes a long time. Administrators need super strong passwords set up - and they cannot be stored anywhere on your computer unless they are encrypted. All of my passwords are AES encrypted on my computer so no one without the proper decryption salt can read them. If you don't encrypt your saved passwords, its a simple matter for a virus to steal the file from your computer and get the passwords. In short, you shouldn't store your passwords unencrypted on your hard drive. Also, a "strong" password is a long password containing both alphanumeric characters and symbols. I tend to use mathematical hashes, specifically, MD5, SHA1, and SHA512 to generate these super-strong passwords. These hashes yield passwords like a94a8fe5ccb19ba61c4c0873d391e987982fbbd3 which are virtually unguessable, yet producable if you remember the source data (this particular code was produced by running "test" through an SHA1 hash function). While you don't need to go this far, it really is a good idea to do something like it. Also, I'd like to see a little more as to why you think becoming an administrator would benefit the community. What do you believe makes you qualified for the position? And, remember, there's a lot more to being an admin than just fighting vandalism. I might reconsider if you wrote a little more in response to the questions and wrote a longer candidate statement, and if you can gurantee me that you have taken the proper measures to secure your account, but for now, I must vote oppose. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:31, 28 December 2008 (UTC) #'Oppose' - Aside from the main reasons already presented, I don't believe that you have the necessary experience to be an admin just yet. You were only recently promoted to a Rollbacking position, so why rush? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) #'Oppose'- I agree with every one here, and I think you are a little to new to be an admin. Sorry if this sounds harsh.Samuslovr1 18:55, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Neutral This RfA has been closed and archived. Please do not modify it.